Scugog Township Fire Department
Area Served Scugog Township is located north of Oshawa, Ontario. The Township has a population of 21,617 and an area of 475 square kilometres. Much of it is rural in character, but the main community of Port Perry has approximately 9500 people and is a fast-growing residential community. The largest private-sector employer is the Great Blue Heron Casino, located on the adjoining Scugog First Nation. Agriculture, light industry and tourism also contribute to the local economy. Department Profile Scugog operates as a composite department with a full-time Chief, Administrative Support position, Fire Prevention Officer, Captain and two full-time firefighters, as well as 65 volunteer/paid-on-call firefighters. the full-timers provide daytime coverage in Port Perry and the volunteers are divided equally between the two stations. The municipality has an automatic aid agreement with Uxbridge Township Volunteer Fire Department for the western portion of the municipality and provides coverage for the City of Kawartha Lakes. Dispatch is provided by Oshawa Fire Services. History Scugog was created in its present form in 1974 as part of regional restructuring through the amalgamation of the Village of Port Perry with the Townships of Cartwright, Reach and the original Township of Scugog. The Port Perry Fire Department and Cartwright Township Fire Department in Caesarea were merged to create the new fire department. Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. Fire Station 1 - 30 Crandell Street, Port Perry Built 1964, renovated/expanded 2001 :Pumper 61 - 2008 Spartan MetroStar / Fort Garry (1050/1000/25F) (SN#A622) :Tanker 61 - 2017 Freightliner M2 106 / Pierce (840/2500) (SN#31484-1) :Rescue 61 - 2010 Spartan / Seagrave walk-around :Car 63 - 2006 Dodge Ram brush truck (port./-) :Car 64 - 2007 Ford Escape Hybrid (Fire Prevention) :Rescue 612 (Ice Rescue) - 2006 Ford F650 / Dependable Fire Station 2 - 3550 Durham Road 57, Caesarea Built 1969, additions in 1982 and 1987 :Pumper 62 - 2005 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry (1050/1000/35F) (SN#9922) :Tanker 62 - 2017 Freightliner M2 106 :Rescue 62 - 2006 Ford F650 / Dependable :1995 Ford CF8000 / 1994 Superior pumper (1050/1000) (SN#SE 1451) Station Unknown :Pumper 612 Retired Apparatus :1993 E-One Sentry / 1994 Superior pumper (1050/1200) (SN#SE 1360) (Ex-Pumper 612) :1994 International 4900 / PK Welding walk-around heavy rescue (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Pointe-des-Cascades) :1990 Ford F800 / Hub pumper/tanker (840/1400) (SN#1710) (Ex-Tanker 62) :1988 International S1954 / PK Welding heavy rescue :1986 Ford C800 / Superior pumper (840/1200) (SN#SE 725) (Sold to Dom's Auto Wreckers) :1981 GMC Vandura 35 / PK Bodies light rescue :1980 Ford / King tanker (?/1400) (SN#800065) :1973 GMC Vandura cube van rescue :1970 GMC 7500 / LaFrance pumper (500/1200) (SN#B70-138) External Links Scugog Township Fire Department Station Map Category:Durham Region Category:Ontario departments operating Dependable apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Fort Garry apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Hub apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Seagrave apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of PK Welding apparatus